Whispers in the Dark (Hetalia Apocalypse AU)
by ValleyGirl2021
Summary: It was a normal day in the world of hetalia till a large explosion destroyed the earth. Now Alfred (America),Arthur (England), Matthew (Canada), and Cassandra (My Cape Cod OC) must survive in this apocalyptic wasteland. May contain USUK, violence, and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1: The End

"So this is the end." Cassandra whispered as she gazed upon the hellish landscape. She sat down as tears welled up in her eyes. It all happened so fast. One minute Cassandra and her brother, Alfred, were hiking after the world meeting and the next minute she was alone, afraid, and about to faint from blood loss. _I didn't even have time to say good bye._ She thought _I will never see my friends and family again. I-I never got to say I-_ She closed her eyes as she finally slipped out of consciousness.

"Cassy, dude, hurry up!" called Alfred as they walked up the trail.

"No, you slow down!" Cassandra panted "This better be worth it Al!"

"Of course it will be!"

After some time of walking they stopped to rest. "Wow, it's wicked pretty up here." marveled Cassandra.

"Wait till we get to the top dude!" Alfred answered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound, like an explosion, in the distance. _No, it can't be!_ thought Alfred. "Cassy, we need to run! Now!" he commanded.

"Al, what's going on?!" asked Cassandra worrily.

"Just follow me!" They sprinted down the mountain more explosions being heard in the distance. Without warning, Cassandra tripped over a root and tumbled off a ledge, but Alfred was too far ahead of her to see.

"Ok Cassy," Alfred panted "We just need to get everyone into the bu-" Alfred looked around. "Crap! Cassy! Cassy, dude, where are you?!" _She must have gotten lost._ he thought.

"Oi, Alfred!" called a voice.

"Hey Arty!" answered Alfred.

"Don't call me that. Where is Cassandra?" asked Arthur

"I think she got lost." replied Alfred

"You lost her?! Come on, we need to look for her." Arthur and Alfred treked up the mountain. As they walked they noticed that the air was becoming very hot. In the blink of an eye the trees started to light on fire. "Arty we need to hurry!" yelled Alfred as he grabbed Arthur's arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" asked Arthur as Alfred dragged him over to a ledge.

"Look!" said Alfred as he pointed to Cassandra at the bottom. _She isn't moving. Is she dead?_ he thought. They went over to her. Arthur checked her pulse.

"She is just unconscious." said Arthur.

"Of course she is not dead! She is my little sis and that means she is a hero, like me!" responded Alfred. _Thank god she isn't dead._ He thought. The both carried her back to the bunker, forest burning around them.

"What happened here?" asked Arthur when they went into the bunker.

"I-I have no idea," replied Alfred "Anyway, it looks like she is waking up." Cassandra's eyes fluttered open

"Where am I?" she groaned "What happened last night?"

"You and Alfred were hiking and there was what sounded like an explosion," answered Arthur "Then this bloody git lost you. We had to bring you inside this bunker under the world meeting building ourselves."

"Who else is here? Is it just us three?" Cassandra inquired.

"No, I'm here too." said a quiet voice from behind them. They spun around to see who it was. He looked a little like Alfred, only the had had slightly longer hair and a curl. The stranger was wearing a fluffy coat and holding a polar bear who kept asking who he was.

"Oh, um, yes he is here too. This is… um… who are you again?" wondered Arthur

"I'm Matthew." the stranger sighed like he was used to it.

"Right, so what are we going to do? We have very little food down here and we don't know if the others are alright." pondered Arthur

"Leave that to the heroes! Come on Cassy!" yelled Alfred dragging Cassandra out of bed.

"But Alfred, what if something happens to you? I would hate it if you got hurt." said Arthur worriedly "I mean, we don't know how many of us are actually alive and losing more people would not be good." he stammered trying to save himself.

"Don't worry dude! I have weapons in here! Also we are americans so we are pros when it comes to the apocalypse." laughed Alfred "But if it makes you feel better we can wait to go out."

"That is fine. Now we need to see what we have for supplies down here." uttered Arthur

After a few weeks Alfred,Cassandra, Arthur, and Matthew all decided to leave the bunker and set up camp somewhere else. They stayed close to what seemed like one of the few remaining water sources in the area.

"We need cool nicknames." stated Alfred one night as they all sat around the campfire.

"Why would we need nicknames?" asked Cassandra

"Because they're awesome!" replied Alfred loudly

Cassandra smirked "I can probably guess what you nickname would be. You're gonna call yourself 'The Hero' aren't you?"

"Yep! What about you Arty?"

"I don't know. And stop calling me Arty!"

"Maybe 'The Magician'?" suggested Cassandra

"Alright. What about you Cassandra?" asked Arthur

"Hmm... something badass. 'Shark' seems good." she responded staring at her shark tooth necklace that she had since she was little.

"What about me?" whispered a voice next to them.

"Oh, Matthew, dude, I forgot you were here." said Alfred "How about your nickname is 'Ghost' because you can go anywhere without being noticed like a ghost?"

"Ok." replied Matthew "Do you guys think things will ever be normal again?" Nobody heard him. _Of course they didn't answer me! I should be used to this by now though. They probably wouldn't even notice if I died._ Matthew thought.

"We should go to sleep." stated Arthur. They all closed their eyes and fell asleep under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear

"So who's turn is it to go out for supplies?" asked Cassandra

"Me and Matt," responded Alfred. "Come on Matt."

"Ok, Arthur and I will hold down the fort then." declared Cassandra

After Matthew and Alfred left, Cassandra and Arthur decided to look around camp to see if they can find out how this all started. "This is stupid." said Arthur as they looked around "It's not like we are going to find anything."

"That's not true! Look at this." Cassandra held up a journal "I found this in Al's sleeping bag." They looked inside the journal.

"These look like plans for a weapon!" exclaimed Arthur "It says that it was going to be tested on the day the explosion was!"

"What! Are you saying my brother did this?" cried Cassandra _No that can't be right. He would never do something like this!_ "When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, but when he does he will have some explaining to do."

A little while later Matthew and Alfred came back to camp. "Hey dudes, we're back!" Alfred bellowed. Cassandra and Arthur stared at him nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you know what's wrong!" scoffed Arthur waving the journal in the air "I- we trusted you!"

"It's not my fault!" weeped Alfred "They wouldn't listen to me when I said not to make it!"

"How do we know you aren't lying?" questioned Arthur. Alfred was crying to much to respond. Arthur walked over to Alfred and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Alfred smiled weakly and wrapped Arthur in a forgiving embrace.

"Awwww!" squealed Cassandra, trying to lighten the mood "Alfred and Arthur sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"No! It's not like that!" retorted Arthur releasing himself from Alfred's grasp "Anyway we should see what you two brought back for supplies."

"You sure it isn't like that 'Arty'?" teased Cassandra.

"Let's just go." he mumbled walking away swiftly to escape her teasing.

"Whatever you say."

Later that evening Alfred explained how the weapon wasn't meant to destroy as much as it did, but there was a miscalculation. "Couldn't you just have showed them the miscalculation?" asked Cassandra

"I didn't know till after they set it off." muttered Alfred "I just… I don't know. I saw the plans for it and… I knew that unleashing something like that would end badly."

They sat silently. "Well then, we should get to bed." stated Arthur trying to break the silence. Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

Cassandra ran away through the mid way of an abandoned carnival, but she didn't know what she was running away from. _How did I even get here?_ she thought. Suddenly she heard a distorted laugh from behind her. Cassandra spun around to see what made the sound. She saw nothing. _That was strange._ She walked on. Soon she heard the laugh again this time in a large tent.

What she saw next horrified her. She saw herself smiling as she slowly drowned two people in there own blood. As she got closer she saw that she recognized the two people. _Al and Arthur!_ She also saw the mauled apart body of what once was Matthew in the corner. "H-hey! W-what do y-you t-think you're d-doing?" Cassandra squeaked.

The other Cassandra turned around, smiling insanely. "Hello! I've been expecting you. Welcome to the party!"

"Y-you're sick. W-why w-would you do s-something like this?" cried regular Cassandra.

Evil Cassandra laughed. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean? I would never do something like this!"

Evil Cassandra stepped over to regular Cassandra and put her hand on her shoulder. "Yes you would. You are me aren't I? Look, I'll show you." She took her arm and pulled her out of the tent. She saw Alfred and Arthur and they were alive. "Go on. Say hi!" cooed evil Cassandra.

"Hey Al! Hi Arthur!" called regular Cassandra happily.

They saw her and stared at her with looks of terror. "What are you doing here you monster?!" screamed Alfred

"What monster? Al it's just me."

"Stay back! We saw what you did!" Alfred and Arthur fled leaving Cassandra alone and confused.

"See?" evil Cassandra sneered "I told you we were the same."

"No." whimpered Cassandra "No. No no no no no no no. Why?" Someone or something came up behind her and put its hand over her mouth. It laughed distortedly and everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Contract

Cassandra woke up in a cold sweat. _It was just a nightmare._ She thought, but the faces of fear on her friend and family still haunted her.

"Good morning, Cassandra." said Arthur at breakfast.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… great morning." mumbled Cassandra looking down at her rations.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No. It's nothing." replied Cassandra still refusing to look at him.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about something I'm here."

"Ok. Who's turn is it to go out?" Cassandra inquired desperately trying to change the subject.

"You and… um… you know um." Arthur couldn't remember the other one's name.

"He means you and me." answered Matthew.

"Hey Matthew. How long have you been sitting there?" questioned Cassandra

"I've been here the whole time." he sighed

"Oh. We should get going."

Cassandra and Matthew left the camp, leaving Alfred and Arthur to take care of the camp. "Oi, Alfred. Have you noticed how strange Cassandra was acting today?" asked Arthur

"Yeah, it was like she didn't want to look at us." replied Alfred "It was like… she thought if she looked at us, we would run away."

"I thought that too. Do you think she is alright?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I know much these days." mumbled Alfred

"What do you mean?" questioned Arthur

"I'm suppose to be the hero, but I'm the reason that this all happened. I don't deserve to be called a hero."

Arthur put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Alfred, don't say that of course you're the hero. If it wasn't for you Cassandra would have died during the explosion. If it wasn't for you making the bunker we all would be dead."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Thanks Arty."

Arthur smiled and returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Cassandra stumbled upon someone's camp. "Wow, I didn't think there were any survivors left." stated Cassandra

"I didn't either. We should be careful, we don't know if they're friendly or not." said Matthew.

"We'll be fine. We just need to get supplies and-" she heard heavy footsteps behind her. "Matthew, I need you to run. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Cassandra commanded.

"But what if something happens to you?" asked Matthew.

"Just go!" she cried. Matthew unwillingly ran away as whoever was behind Cassandra pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" she screamed trying to get away, but failing. The stranger put her into a makeshift prison cell.

"Hello. I am Devil are you Shark?" the stranger asked

 _Does he mean my nickname? How does he know that?_ Cassandra thought. "Um… yes?"

"Hey Boss! We found her!" Devil shouted. Another person walked in. He was wearing a camouflage vest and had brass knuckles on his hands.

"You're Shark, eh? I'm Boss and I want you to join us." he said

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline." she stated simply

"Why not? Your companions are nations so they won't die and will be fine on there own."

"Not exactly." said Cassandra "When a country stops existing then so can their nation."

"Well then let's make a deal. If you join us we won't harm any nations, but if you don't… we will kill your group." Boss bargained

"Fine." Cassandra sighed "I'm only doing this for them."

"Good choice. From now on you will be our assassin and kill other gangs. Is there a certain weapon you prefer to use?" asked Devil

"Um well… I am good with knives I guess." responded Cassandra.

"Alright. Oh, and you need to wear this." Devil handed her a dark grey cloak and a skull mask. "This way no one will recognize you."

"Ok. When do I start?" questioned Cassandra as she took the cloak and mask.

"Tomorrow." replied Boss

The next day Boss handed Cassandra a picture of who she was to kill. Cassandra donned her mask and cloak. _Ok. I can do this._ She thought. She found her target in the woods not too far from the camp. She climbed a tree, hoping to get an advantage. When her target was right under her she jumped off the branch and drove her knife through her target's heart. Cassandra used her cloak to wipe the blood off her knife. _The deed is done I guess._

Before going back to the camp she stopped near her friends' camp. _I should leave something here so they know I'm alright._ She put her shark tooth necklace on a nearby tree branch before heading off to her new camp.

The day before Matthew bursted into his camp saying that Cassandra had been kidnapped. The next day they went out to search for her, but all they found was her necklace, stained with blood. They assumed this meant she was dead.

"I wish I could have said good-bye." uttered Alfred.

"We all do." agreed Arthur

They looked up wishfully at the sky as a soft rain feel on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost Hope

_**Chapter 4:**_

A few days later Boss gave Cassandra another target for her to "eliminate". It took her a little while to find her target. When she spotted her target she slit her target's throat, for a quick and painless death. _I don't know how much blood i'll be able to get on my hands without losing my mind._ Cassandra thought as she was walking away. Suddenly, she heard a small cry from behind a bush. Cassandra went to investigate.

Behind the bush was a young girl, about ten. "P-please don't hurt me!" she whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" Cassandra asked.

"U-um… I-I'm Hope." the girl replied

"Alright Hope, are you out here by yourself?"

"Well… I am now." Hope muttered as she started to cry.

"Wait! Don't cry!" said Cassandra. _The person I "eliminated" must have been her mother!_ "Here, come with me. You can join my group! There will be people and you will get food, shelter, and water."

"O-ok." Hope mewled to scared to say no. Cassandra took her hand and they walked to the camp.

To get to the camp they first had to cross a rushing stream. "I'll go first." stated Cassandra. She cautiously walked across the log. "Your turn, Hope."

Hope was walking across the log when out of nowhere she slipped, sending her to her demise in the rough water. "Hope, no!" Cassandra yelled. _Hope's gone._ she thought. Grimly she walked on.

"Hey, Shark. Did you 'eliminate' the target" asked Boss when Cassandra got back to camp.

"Yes, but she had a daughter." She responded solemnly "I tried to bring her here, and she drowned crossing a river."

Boss just nodded. "The scouts are back. You can finally meet them."

Cassandra found the scouts sitting with Devil and Sage, the camps medic. "Hello Shark!" said Devil "Meet the scouts!"

"Good evening, I am Wolf." said a dark haired woman, about Cassandra's age.

"I'm Shadow." grunted the tall, muscular man next to Wolf.

"And I'm Moonbeam!" chirped a light haired boy with large,round eyes.

"I'm Shark." stated Cassandra

"You must be the assassin." declared Wolf

"Yeah! Can you do cool ninja moves like in the movies?" remarked Moonbeam

Cassandra broke into a bittersweet smile. _He reminds me so much of Al._ she thought. "Sometimes I do."

"Really?!" Moonbeam was practically jumping with excitement. He started bombarding Cassandra with questions. Cassandra tried to answer all of them as best she could.

After what seemed like a few hundred questions, Shadow told Moonbeam to stop. Soon after Cassandra decided to go to bed.

Cassandra had the same dream she had the night before she was kidnapped and forced to become an assassin. She heard the distorted laughter, saw herself torturing her family, she saw her family's looks of terror when the saw her. Then she woke up, the laugh still ringing in her ears. _Why do I keep having that dream?_ Cassandra thought. She decided to take a walk to clear her head.

While she was walking she noticed Moonbeam crying on a boulder, alone. "Hey Moonbeam, is there something wrong?" asked Cassandra

"Go away Shark!" he sobbed "I will never see my family again and it's all your fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"You killed my family! I snuck into Boss's room and saw who you killed."

"Moonbeam. I'm sorry."

"Just leave you savage!" Moonbeam cried fearfully. Cassandra fled ashamed of the pain she had caused. Weeping, she fell back into a nightmarish sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sin

Eat, kill,sleep. Eat,murder, sleep. Eat, eliminate, sleep. That had been Cassandra's life for the past year. She used to feel guilt when she eliminated someone, but after a year she didn't feel anything.

One day, while Cassandra was going back to camp after eliminating her target for that day she heard a strange sound. She heard the sound of distorted laughter, the same laughter she heard in her nightmares. She spun around to see where the laugh was coming from, but she saw nothing. _Am I finally losing it?_ she thought.

A little while later, she heard the all too familiar laugh again. She looked, again there was nothing. Cassandra started to walk faster. Soon she was stopped by a tall,shadow-like creature with two glowing,white orbs for eyes. "Who are you?"inquired Cassandra as she drew her knife. The creature only laughed distortedly as it reached out its hand. Scared for her life Cassandra tried to strike the creature. When she struck it the sound of the screams of all the people Cassandra had murdered rang out. Realizing what the creature was Cassandra fled, sprinting through the forest.

Without warning, the creature appeared in front of Cassandra. "Snis ruoy epacse t'nac uoy." It screeched before lunging towards Cassandra. Cassandra fell to her knees, not knowing what else to do as everything faded to black.

Cassandra awoke to see three people staring down at her. "Alfred?" she whispered

"I found you passed out near our camp. Are you really Cassy?" asked Alfred

"Who else would I be?"

"Well, we saw your necklace and we thought it meant you had died." replied Alfred

"Oh… where are the others?"

"They went out to find supplies. They should be coming back soon."

While Arthur and Matthew were out they stumbled upon Wolf, Shadow, and Moonbeam. "Oh, hello." said Arthur. "I haven't seen any of you before."

Wolf nodded. "Have you heard of anyone by the name Shark?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "No."

"Are you nations?" grunted Shadow

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Shark was with a group of nations before she joined us. She probably left us to try to join you again." grumbled Moonbeam. "If we can't kill her for revenge we might as well kill you both instead."

Wolf howled, summoning a pack of wolves to her side. Fiercely the wolves charged at Matthew and Arthur. Swiftly Arthur dodged the wolves' attacks. Matthew wasn't so lucky. The wolves lunged at him and viciously ripped open his chest, leaving his organs exposed. They started mercilessly devouring him alive, his screams of pain and terror ringing out. Arthur dashed away knowing that if he tried to do something he would meet the same fate. When Wolf decided that they had done enough she nodded and the wolves followed her and the other scouts back into the darkness.

Arthur bolted into camp. Alfred asked where Matthew was and Arthur asked what Cassandra was doing there. After they both explained themselves Cassandra asked what the people who had killed Matthew looked like.

"Well, they were lead by a woman with dark hair and they said they knew someone named Shark." replied Arthur.

Cassandra stood up, hatred and madness burning in her eyes. "Excuse me, but I have some business to take care of" she growled walking out of the camp.

She saw the scouts resting where a fair must have been before the disaster. "Hello friends!" she called in a deranged, sing-songy voice "A little birdy told me that you had killed my friend so I came here to return the favor!"

"Shark?" said Wolf, astonished "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's three against one."

"We'll see about that." Cassandra charged and stabbed each of the scouts in the lungs so each of them drowned slowly in their own blood. Cassandra just watched, grinning down at them sadistically.

Alfred and Arthur had secretly followed Cassandra and saw her cheerfully murder the scouts. They fled in horror,bewildered by what they had seen. _No, this must be a nightmare. My little sis would never do that!_ Alfred thought as he ran.

When Alfred and Arthur got back they tried to figure out what they had just seen. Soon after Cassandra skipped into camp, covered in the blood of her victims. "Hey Al! Hi Arthur!" she called happily.

"Stay back! We saw what you did, you monster!" yelled Arthur.

In that moment any ounce of humanity Cassandra had left faded from her eyes as she charged at Arthur and Alfred, knife drawn. Franticly Alfred looked around for something to defend himself. He grabbed a gun that was near him and aimed it at Cassandra. _I'm sorry Cassy._ he thought. Looking away he pulled the trigger, shooting Cassandra in the head.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

A few days after the deaths of Matthew and Cassandra Alfred and heard what sounded like a helicopter overhead. Arthur and Alfred signaled the helicopter to land in a nearby field. When the drivers of the helicopter came out Alfred and Arthur realized that they recognized the two pilots.

"Feliciano and Ludwig? What are you two doing here?" asked Alfred

"We were looking for any survivors close to the explosion." explained Ludwig "We didn't expect to find any more surviving nations."

"You mean there are more survivors?" said Arthur.

"Ja, we have a small town of any nations that are alive." replied "Come with us. We need as many survivors as we can."

"Ok, just give me a minute." responded Alfred.

Alfred walked back to just outside the camp, where the graves of his fallen siblings lied. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you both." he whispered

"I'm sorry too." said a voice behind him. Alfred turned around.

He saw two people, one looked like Matthew and the other Cassandra. The only difference is that they looked a bit more see-through, like they were made of moonlight.

"I thought you both were dead." cried Alfred

"We wish that you were wrong." sighed Matthew

"But then how are you here?"

"That is not important and we don't have much time." replied Cassandra putting something in Alfred's hand "What is important is that you stop blaming yourself for our deaths. Just remember that we don't resent you for it and we will always be with you, even if you don't know it."

"I still don't understand."

Matthew smiled "You probably won't. Just trust us."

They all said their goodbyes as Cassandra and Matthew faded away as if they were made of mist. Alfred walked back to the helicopter and went inside with everyone else.

"What were you doing back there?" asked Arthur as they took off.

"Nothing." replied Alfred, clutching Cassandra's necklace. "Nothing at all."


End file.
